


Sanders Sides Gem Au Idea

by Shade637



Series: Sanders Sides Fics~ [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Fusions, I'm not good at tagging, Inspired by Steven Universe, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sanders sides gem au, g a y, idk if i should add anything else, uhhhhmmm, yee im done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade637/pseuds/Shade637
Summary: I came up with an entire gem au for sanders sides, please look upon my work
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, LAMP - Relationship, Original Fusion/Original Fusion, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Sanders Sides Fics~ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543762
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	1. The notes.

**Author's Note:**

> In the planned relationships part, the names you don't recognize are fusions, and explained near the bottom. Just fyi.

**Name = Gem (Gem Meaning) - Gem Placement --**

~Roman = Celestite (Creativity) - Chest

~Remus = Celestite (Creativity) - Chest

~Deceit (Dee) = Apatite (Deceit) - Neck

~Logan = Turquoise (Wisdom) - Forehead

~Virgil = Tourmaline (Protection) - Back

~Patton = Aquamarine (Affection) - Stomach

**Character Sheet --**

~

**Weapons --**

~Roman - Red and gold Katana.

~Remus - Black and silver Morningstar.

~Deceit - Yellow and black daggers (and yes they do have a snake design on the handle) 

~Logan - Dark blue Bow and Arrow.

~Virgil - Black and purple Scythe.

~Patton - Light blue and grey Whip. (but he only uses it to fight when he has absolutely no choice)

**Planned Relationships --**

~LAMP

~Dukeciet

~Platonic DRLAMP

~Brotherly Creativitwins

~Arlen/Amity

~Donovan/Aeson

~Lennan/Aaron

~Duncan/Riven + Viere/Riven 

~Brotherly Ross/Regan

~Brotherly Arlen/Dracul

**Background --**

Roman, Logan, Patton, and Virgil all escaped homeworld and fought in the crystal gem war, aside from the crystal gems we know and love, they were the only gems to make it out uncorrupted. After moping in a dark forest for probably hundreds of years, they find Thomas, a human baby who was abandoned by his parents. Roman and Patton immediately feel bad for the human and literally _beg_ Virgil and Logan to keep him. Eventually the two concede and now they're raising a child! Roman and Logan get to work making a cabin to house the child, and Patton and Virgil were tasked with figuring out _how_ to take care of a baby. Of course eventually they figure things out, and Thomas grows up to be a wonderful human being.

**Meeting Deceit/Remus --**

After Thomas’ 15th birthday, the gems get an odd intermission from a long abandoned crystal gem base. The transmission features an Apatite who is (very professionally, mind you) asking for any uncorrupted crystal gems to come to his location and provide assistance. 

Of course the Apatite wasn’t completely professional, considering that he was constantly interrupting himself to yell at another gem behind the camera. The four ultimately decide to help the Apatite and whatever other gem is there. (And no they do not bring Thomas, Virgil was adamant that it might be a trap so he stayed behind). Once they arrive the Apatite introduces himself as Dee, and explains that he and his companion escaped homeworld’s captivity and immediately sought help from the crystal gems.

As Dee, Logan, Virgil, and Patton are speaking, Roman finds himself distracted by clangs and shuffling from the other room, _“The second Gem”_ he deduced, and headed over to meet them. Once he stepped inside he was met with a destroyed room, and the other gem knelt down on the ground facing away from him. Roman was about to introduce himself when said Gem stood and turned around, causing both to freeze.

A second Celestite stood in front of Roman, looking _exactly_ like the red gem, aside from their green coloring. Remus stood in front of him, his other half that he had been separated from. Roman and Remus had been one singular Celestite once upon a time, but an incident occurred, causing them to split into two seperate gems.

Just like Roman, Remus’ gem was cracked down the middle, being literally only half of a gem. After the initial shock of being reunited once again, Remus tackled Roman, apologizing for not coming back for him while still on homeworld, Roman of course forgave him, rekindling their relationship.

The two ran back out into the other room, Roman dragging Remus excitedly up to his three companions, going on and on about how he found his other half and they were back together and aren’t you proud of me?! Can they stay with us **_PLEASE?!_ ** Patton gave the other two a look that said, _“are you really going to tell him no?”_ and Virgil stepped back, leaving the decision to Logan.

Said Gem looked over to Dee, seeing the hidden hopefulness in his expression, and sighed fondly, allowing the two to stay with them. And they fit in rather easily, Thomas taking a liking to the new gems almost instantly. And finally, their little family was complete. (And of course Thomas said that Roman and Remus were almost like twins. Logan was _going_ to correct Thomas, but the _twins_ were quick to agree with the human.)

**Gem Positions on Homeworld--**

~Celestite - Like Pearls, Celestites are treated like possessions. They are expected to be ditzy and unthreatening, used mostly for showing off social status, or entertainment for lower class gems who cannot obtain a Spinel. Unlike Pearls, Celestites are not used as servants, merely as trophies to show off and admire.

~Apatite - Interrogators used to weed out any traitors on homeworld. After the war was over there was really no need for the Apatite, so the diamonds bubbled all of the Apatite until they were of use again.

~Turquoise - Blue Diamond was lonely, so Yellow made her an entirely new gem species to have friends in her time alone. So basically Turquoise were made simply to be companions.

~Tourmaline - Soldiers. Not unlike Quartz soldiers, these gems were made only to fight in the war, but unlike Quartz’ they were made less to charge into battle, and more to sneak around and take enemies out from behind.

~Aquamarine - Generally work almost directly under the diamonds, used as commanders as well as punishers for problematic gems.

**Why They Left Homeworld --**

~Virgil - During a battle he was sent to infiltrate the Rebel base, but was caught by a rebel Aquamarine (Patton) who saw right through him. He got Virgil to open up about things he had never even admitted to himself. After their small therapy session, Patton invited him to join the rebels, to finally be happy and _free_ … How could Virgil say no?

~Logan - He was always too monotone and emotionless for Blue Diamond’s liking, and was frequently punished for it, he found that he liked being himself more than trying to be someone else to stay safe.

~Patton - He hated the violent work that Aquamarines were expected to do, he much liked healing more than hurting. He decided that he would heal for people who cared, instead of attacking others like him.

~Riven - He was brainwashed into thinking he always had to be perfect, (The reason for both Remus’ and Roman’s insecurities) but unlike the _perfect_ Celestite image, he tended to speak his mind. And more often than not, his mind held _improper_ thoughts. One day, the gem who owned him, sent him to the diamonds, having had enough of his outbursts. The diamonds decided that it would be best to shatter his mind, as well as his gem. But Riven fought, and thrashed, and tried as hard as he could to stay alive. This resulted in Riven’s end (?), and the twins’ beginning.

~Roman - After the split he and Remus were taken to a lone cell, far away from any of the others. He was terrified, they were no longer Riven, what would happen to them?! Would they be kept as toys? Or shattered individually? His mind reeled as he went over what could happen, luckily Remus was there to keep him calm. After weeks of different Apatites coming in to interrogate him and his brother, they decided that Roman was the best half of what once was, and took Remus away to be properly shattered. Roman believed that was the end of his other half, and decided that day that he would fight until he couldn’t anymore, and make sure no one suffered the same fate as Riven.

~Remus - After the split he and Roman were taken to a lone cell, far away from any of the others. He was scared, but mostly curious, how had what was supposed to be a shattering, resulting in the gem splitting in two? Literally! The gem on both side’s chest was cracked down the middle, both brother having one half of a whole, almost like a friendship bracelet you buy at Walmart. He spent that night comforting his other half as best he could, talking about all that could be now that they were separate gems. After weeks of different Apatites coming in to interrogate him and his brother, they decided that Roman was the best half of what once was, and took Remus away to be properly shattered. Remus felt dread overtake him as Quartz soldiers came in and dragged him away, he felt his heart shatter as Roman begged not to take him away, and that he couldn’t handle being alone. Remus fought against the soldiers with everything he had, surprisingly resulting in them losing their grip and allowing him to run. Eventually he ran into Dee, an Apatite who wanted out as well, and slowly the two of them formed a plan to get off of homeworld.

~Deceit - Spending hours making gems cry was not something Deceit enjoyed, in fact he loathed it. He would much rather be the one telling a lie, than the one trying to figure it out. When he found out what would become of him and the rest of the Apatite after the war, he decided enough was enough, and ran down the halls of the containment unit he was stationed in, eventually running into one half of the split Celestite he was forced to interrogate, and agreed to help him if he helped Dee in return. The deal (and a slow burning friendship) was made, and slowly the two of them formed a plan to get off of homeworld.

**(WNF = Would Never Fuse )**

**Characters Fused = Fusion Name = Gem (Gem Meaning) --**

~Virgil+Roman = Donovan = Carnelian (Warrior)

~Virgil+Patton = Amity = Zircon (Peace)

~Virgil+Logan = Aaron = Agate (Strength)

~Virgil+Deceit = Veire = Tiger’s Eye (Self-Preservation)

~Remus+Deceit = Dracul = Cinnabar (Toxicity)

~Roman+Logan = Arlen = Citrine (Curiosity)

~Roman+Patton = Lennan = Kunzite m(Self-Love)

~Roman+Deceit = Ross = Spirit Quartz (False Confidence)

~Roman+Remus = Riven = Celestite (Creativity)

~Logan+Patton = Aeson = Calcite (Healing)

~Logan+Deceit = Duncan = Kyanite (Manipulation)

~Logan+Remus = Regan = Lepidolite (Nightmares)

~ ̶P̶a̶t̶t̶o̶n̶+̶D̶e̶c̶e̶i̶t̶ ̶=̶ ̶W̶N̶F̶

~ ̶P̶a̶t̶t̶o̶n̶+̶R̶e̶m̶u̶s̶ ̶=̶ ̶W̶N̶F̶

~ ̶V̶i̶r̶g̶i̶l̶+̶R̶e̶m̶u̶s̶ ̶=̶ ̶W̶N̶F̶

**Fusion Character Sheet --**

~

  
  


**That’s all I have for this AU so far. As you can see, the characters sheet sections are blank. They are like that because I'm currently working on them. If you couldn’t tell, I have a vague understanding of how they all met and joined the rebellion. Here’s the vague story I have so far.**

~Riven is speaking his mind too much and gets sent to the diamonds

~Logan is constantly being punished for his lack of empathy towards Blue Diamond

~Riven is taken to the diamonds to see if he is worthy of staying in existence.

~At the same time, Logan is being sent to be punished (yet again)

~The aquamarine who is performing the punishment is Patton.

~Logan and Patton got to talking and eventually realize neither of them want to keep living like this.

~Meanwhile Riven is proven to be too problematic to keep around.

~They try to shatter Riven, but because of *insert creative reason here* (As of right now i’ve just gone with “he was squirming and it hit a certain point on his gem that made it split in two instead of shatter” but that sounds unrealistic so idk) he gets split into Remus and Roman instead.

~The diamonds are shocked, and send the two to a cell away from all of the others, and for weeks, they send multiple different Apatites to interrogate them and their existence.

~Of course, one of these Apatites are Deceit, who is 100% done with this interrogation shit

~And Logan and Patton plan their escape throughout these weeks

~One day, after an interrogation, quartz soldiers come in and declare Roman a good gem, and Remus a bad gem. So they take Remus away from Roman to be shattered.

~Remus thrashes against the quartz’s hold, eventually squirming away from them (a lame way to have Remus get away but it’s all I've got at the moment) and running into Dee

~At first the two are skeptical of each other, but Dee remembers Remus’ fighting spirit and will to rebel, so they come to a mutual agreement. Dee keeps Remus from being shattered, and Remus helps Dee come up with an escape plan. It’s messy... But it works.

~Meanwhile, Roman is absolutely devastated. He believes other half has just been shattered after only being in existence for a few weeks.

~A day later Roman is taken to a different containment unit, but the Quartz soldiers dragging him their are suddenly knocked out cold by a Turquoise, who was accompanied by an Aquamarine.

~Roman of course is immediately standing at attention, in fear of the Aquamarine punishing him.

~But the gem soothes him instead, as the Turquoise undoes the cuffs on his wrists.

~The two explain their mission, and ask if Roman wants to help them.

~Of fucking course he does!

~And they sneak out to an escape pod, shooting away from the toxic environment, and eventually ending up on earth.

~Now Virgil’s introduction to the team was a bit later, during the actual Rebel vs. Homeworld war.

~Virgil was sent to infiltrate the rebel base, but got caught by Patton

~Virgil, thinking he’s going to be shattered, surrenders to the rebel

~Of course Patton is all like “No! Calm down! I’m not gonna hurt you!”

~And Virgil is confusion

~Patton explains everything the crystal gems stand for and long story short, he convinces Virgil to fight for earth instead of Homeworld.

~Logan (after a bit of convincing) welcomes Virgil to the team

~Roman on the other hand, is a bit weary.

~(but i mean Virgil did pry at his past and why he was only half a gem, knowing that it was a sensitive subject. He also asked Patton and Logan, _where Roman could hear_ , why they had recruited a measly trophy gem to fight against Homeworld. Going so far as to say that “Celestites are only made to be trophies, and if a normal Celestite is already pathetic, then just imagine only half of one” Of course this was all just the product of Homeworld’s brainwashing, but still, it’s hurtful. So I guess Roman has a right to be a bit salty.)

~But of course there’s an entire sequence were Roman and Virgil have a bonding moment (I cRadLeD yOu iN My ARmS!! {if you got that reference please say so}) and get a bit closer, but Roman is still offended because 1. He has every right to be, and 2. He likes to milk it

~Then there’s an entire sequence where Roman is fighting and actually proves to be fucking awesome at it

~And Virgil’s like “oh… okay” and apologizes

~Then Roman’s like “Yeah, okay, you're forgiven, but like, watch yourself next time. Okay bitch?”

~And then of course there’s when they reunite with Dee and Remus but that’s up above with the other stuff.

  
  


**And that’s what I have. It’s not completely fledged out and I cannot bring myself to write a full detailed story at the moment, only notes. SO that’s fun. I really don’t mind what ya’ll do with this, write for it! (but send me the link please). Draw the characters! (but like... send me the link please). Draw the fusions! Especially because I only have vague ideas of what each fusion should look like.. (** **_pLeASe_ ** **sEnD mE tHE LInK). Honestly you could even like, comment on ideas for the story of this au because it needs to be fledged out a bit more and I'm running out of creative flow..**

**Anyway, yeah. I’m actually really proud of this, and please treat my fusion children with kindness. Also with the fusions i’m not sure if i should make Patton+Deceit, Patton+Remus, and Virgil+Remus fusions, like, just in case..? And if i did i’d have no idea what to do for them.. I might.. Maybe.. If y'all could help me with those i’d appreciate it.. (Just like, help me out with what the two of them would represent. Like Arlen {Roman+Logan} is curiosity, and Duncan {Deceit+Logan} is Manipulation. After that i can take it from there.) Sorry to ask that of you guys, but like.. I'm stumped.**

**But yeah, taking a break from my AU related ramblings, i should get going and leave this small shred of content for y'all to savor. Bye everyone! :)**


	2. Update!

**Okay. So since I posted the last thing, I've worked on the au a bit more (mostly the fusions… :P) and although I'm not done the character sheets I'm still going to put this out there. SO here’s what I have changed.**

**Added Fusions --**

~Patton+Deceit = Balor = Aventurine (Toxicity - Relationships)

~Patton+Remus = Dexter = Lepidolite (Impulsivity)

~Virgil+Remus = Griffin = Obsidian (Existentialism)

**(Thank you to Bookworm16 for the ideas on the fusions, I didn't end up using them but they definitely helped me find a starting point. I really appreciate it!)**

**Fusion Weapons --**

~Donovan - Scythe + Katana = Red, purple, silver accented, Double Edged Sword (Almost like a two pointed spear)

~Amity - Scythe + Whip = Purple, light blue, white accented, Chain Scythe

~Aaron - Scythe + Bow & Arrow = Purple, dark blue, silver accented, Switchblade Sword (an oversized switchblade)

~Veire - Daggers + Scythe = Yellow, purple, black accented, Trident Spear

~Dracul - Morningstar + Daggers = Yellow, green, black accented, Chain Sword

~Arlen - Katana + Bow & Arrow = Red, Dark blue, gold accented, Crossbow

~Lennan - Whip + Katana = Light blue, red, gold accented, RWBY Whip Sword

~Ross - Daggers + Katana = Gold, black, red accented, Metal Claws

~Riven - Grey, black, gold accented, Full Moon Scythe ÷ 2 = Katana/Morningstar

~Aeson - Bow & Arrow + Whip = Light blue, dark blue, grey accented, Nunchucks

~Duncan - Bow & Arrow + Daggers = Dark blue, yellow, silver accented, Throwing Knives

~Regan - Bow & Arrow + Morningstar = Green, dark blue, bronze accented, Axe

~Balor - Whip + Daggers = Light blue, yellow, bronze accented, Detachable Demon Blades (Almost like knife nunchucks)

~Dexter - Morningstar + Whip = Green, light blue, gold accented, Quarterstaff

~Griffin - Morningstar + Scythe = Green, purple, silver accented, Gothic Mace

**Added/Edited Relationships --**

~Donovan/Aeson

~Lennan/Aaron

~Platonic (Protective BFFs) Duncan/Riven

~Viere/Riven 

~Dracul/Himself

~Brotherly Ross/Regan

~Brotherly Arlen/Dracul

~Regan/Balor

~Duncan/Griffin

~Ross/Himself

**(I’m almost positive I already had a few of those but I couldn't remember which ones i did and didn’t have before Donovan/Aeson so… yee)**

**Fusion Appearances --**

~ [ https://docs.google.com/presentation/d/1YiQ5h3W2JGNNjJRCsM0B-6eR-gNgFxBx0HEmkNrSg_w/edit?usp=sharing ](https://docs.google.com/presentation/d/1YiQ5h3W2JGNNjJRCsM0B-6eR-gNgFxBx0HEmkNrSg_w/edit?usp=sharing)

**The link above will take you to a google slides where I have pictures of all the fusions I made on my character creator. (If it doesn’t end up working could you guys let me know?) And the only other thing about this is that I don't have all the fusions designed yet, i’m missing five of them, but I'll work on the rest as soon as possible!** ****

**Yee I'm done I suppose- see you guys!**

**Author's Note:**

> I also just realized I forgot to put the fusions weapons, so like, sorry..


End file.
